happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado for Business
Tornado for Business is a HTFF game. Description The Treeless Brothers see a tornado with a lot of items surronding it and about to fall from it. The Treeless Brothers then have a plan to make money by collecting items that are about to fall off the tornado. At least, they have a plan on how to do it. Riro Fox will held a platform, Rabeav will use a skateboard to balance on Riro Fox's platform and a bag to collect the items, while Quake Tree will be the one that add up the profits. This game has 15 levels in total. Controls *Mouse - Move left or right to make Riro Fox lift the platform to the left or right. *S - Drop the collected items from the bag to the box to make them count as "collected items." Gameplay and details *Rabeav has 10 lives. If he falls off Riro Fox's platform, he will lose a life. If all lives are lost, it will trigger the "Game Over" screen. *Rabeav's bag can collect up to a maximum of 10 items. *At least starting from level 3, heart items can be seen falling. Rabeav can collect them and drop them to the box to earn a life. *After Rabeav finished collecting the items in his bag, he must drop them down to the box to make them count as "collected items." *If the player obtains enough "collected items" before the time runs out, they can proceed to the next level. If the player does not obtain enough "collected items" before the time runs out, it will trigger the "Game Over" screen. *Do not collect the "trash" items, as they will decrease the profit. However, they can still be counted as "collected items", which are useful for proceeding to the next level. *If Rabeav slides off Riro Fox's platform, he will fall down. A "splat" sound can then be heard and blood can be seen splattered all over, including on Quake Tree's face, making him fall off-screen with him grabbing the cash register. *Level Selector is unlocked when the player completes the entire game. In this menu, the player can choose any level they want to play again. Deaths *Rabeav splats each time he falls off the platform held by Riro Fox (though he will respawn until he runs out of lives). *Quake Tree might have died when the blood splatter on his face makes him fall off. (debatable, though he will respawn like Rabeav until the player runs out of lives) Trivia *This game is very similar to the Toy Twister game from Ed, Edd n Eddy series. However, the differences between the two are: **This game has lives, while Toy Twister does not. **This game has 15 levels, while Toy Twister has 10 levels. **This game lacks the "hoverboard" power-up, while in Toy Twister there is one if Eddy ate the jawbreaker. **This game has the Level Selector feature that is unlocked when the player finishes the entire game. Toy Twister does not have this feature. *This game is based on the episode "Brother, Twister". Category:Fan Games